Peluang
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Ini bukan awal dan akhir dari segalanya. Masih banyak petak-petak rumpang yang berpeluang diisi. Tinggal masalah siapa yang mengambil langkah awal dan siapa yang menyelesaikan. / [AU] / HijiGinTaka / prequel-sequel to 'Rumpang' / mind to RnR?
**.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

Peluang © takanashi misaki

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

Prequel dari fic sebelumnya, "Rumpang"

 **.**

Ah, sebenernya bisa dibaca tanpa baca "Rumpang" kok. Sekedar mengiklankan *ketawa jahat*

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **.**

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16.**

[Kamis, 4 Maret 2016. 01.20 pm]

"Aku menyukaimu. Sejak lama."

Puluhan skenario telah terpikirkan. Ratusan latihan telah ditunaikan. Entah berapa kali ia mereka-reka eksekusi yang sudah semenjak berapa bulan lalu direncanakannya sehati-hati mungkin. Nyatanya, lidahnya mendadak kelu dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengucapkan 11 silabe itu tanpa terpeleset. Wajahnya seolah baru saja tertampar sinar matahari—walau _mana mungkin_ ia memperlihatkannya pada lawan bicaranya; ia memilih untuk menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya tidak berani meninggalkan objek fokus berupa tali sepatu.

Ya, sebenarnya tidak juga. Satu-dua kali ia mencuri pandang selama sepersekian detik, mengharap setidaknya atensi dari lelaki itu.

Walau begitu lelaki yang berada di hadapannya tampak sangat cuek. Dengan santai, tanpa beban ia bahkan seolah tidak tertarik untuk melirik. Mungkin melumat puntung rokok ke batangan besi tempat ia bersandar beberapa kali lebih menarik dibanding menanggapi pengakuannya?

Hijikata Toshirou mengepalkan kedua tangannya lebih erat. Walau ia telah menduga reaksi acuh tak acuh seperti ini akan didapatnya, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

 _Seolah aku yang bodoh karena panik sendiri._

Namun ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Toshirou mendadak kaku sekujur tubuh; _'Apa? Apa? Dia bakal meninggalkanku, disini? Itu bentuk penolakannya? Sialan, manusia hemat kata model dia memang paling sulit ditebak—'_ nyatanya, langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Bau kuat rokok, bercampur dengan sedikit _mint_ yang sudah dua setengah tahun terakhir ini akrab di hidung Toshirou menyapanya pelan.

Satu tangan terjulur. Dengan telapak terbuka lebar.

Keping _azure_ kembar membelalak.

Satu kancing _gakuran*_ tergeletak di telapak tangan pucat itu.

 _Salahkah Toshirou seenaknya mengartikan perbuatan_ nya _menurut harapannya?_

.

.

.

 **3.**

[Senin, 23 September 2014. 04.54 pm]

BRAK!

Suara _shoji_ terbanting keras menggema hingga membangunkan Yamazaki Sagaru yang setengah mengantuk, duduk mecangkung mengapit raket kesayangannya di pojok ruangan.

"Aku menantang yang terkuat di _dojo*_ ini untuk melawanku. Sekarang."

Satu _shinai_ * disandang melintang di pundak. Bahkan lelaki yang (kelihatannya) gaya-gayaan dengan _gantai_ * itu masih mengenakan _gakuran_ hitamnya, walau seluruh kancingnya diburai sehingga kemeja merah marun jelas terlihat membungkus tubuh pendeknya. Dia bahkan nampaknya tidak perlu repot-repot menyisir rambutnya sebelum dengan soknya muncul seenak jidat, dengan lantang mengumumkan niatnya sebagai _dojo-yaburi*_.

"Memangnya siapa yang sebegitu menganggurnya mau meladenimu, _dojo-yaburi-san_?" dari ujung ruangan, Okita Sougo menurunkan _sabu-hachi-_ nya, wajahnya mengeriut tidak suka. Beberapa pasang mata takut-takut meliriknya, sebagian besar masih menatap si _dojo-yaburi_ dengan pandangan sangar. _Dojo-yaburi_ hanya terkekeh, _shinai_ masih belum diturunkan dari atas tulang bahu.

"Oh? Kau yang terkuat? Boleh, maju sini." _Dojo-yaburi_ menaikkan dagunya, membuat solah-olah tinggi Sougo menyusut beberapa belas senti di bawah pangkal janggut si _dojo-yaburi_. "Hah?" nada suara Sougo turun satu oktaf. Matanya memandang lelaki itu lurus-lurus. _Mungkin satu-dua men-ari* masih belum cukup untuk menyumpal mulutnya_.

"Aku menantang yang terkuat. Kalau kau merasa kau yang terkuat, ayo maju sini." _Dojo-yaburi_ kali ini menurunkan _shinai-_ nya, mengacungkannya pada sosok Sougo yang sebenarnya masih berada sekian puluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajah Sougo bersemu merah. _Cukup_."Brengsek, kau—"

"Hentikan, Sougo." Suara lain menyahut. _Dojo-yaburi_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Suara si penyela berat dan serak, khas pecandu nikotin akut. Lengkap dengan _dougi_ * yang dengan rapi terpasang, Hijikata Toshirou masuk dalam jarak pandang lelaki itu. "Maaf, _dojo-yaburi-san_ , tapi tolong jangan mengacungkan _shinai_ -mu ke sembarang orang." Katanya tenang, sebelah kakinya maju tiga perempat langkah di depan Sougo.

 _Protektif_ , batin _dojo-yaburi_. Sougo menurunkan _shinai_ -nya yang sempat terangkat beberapa inci, walau matanya masih tetap galak memelototi _dojo-yaburi_. Air muka beberapa orang juga tampak sedikit rileks, walau semua genggaman pada tiap _sabu-hachi_ * telah melonggar. Tidak semuanya menuruti perintah untuk 'cukup' walau jelas atmosfer sedikit terangkat. Hijikata Toshirou ada untuk ditakuti, bukan disegani. "Hoo… kau wakil tempat ini?" _dojo-yaburi_ menyipitkan matanya.

Toshirou berjengit. Walau dia sendiri yang menyuruh Sougo untuk menahan diri, mana bisa ia nyata-nyata berbohong dengan mengatakan ia tidak terganggu dengan kelakukan _dojo-yaburi_ itu. Seolah dia bisa membaca apa yang terjadi hanya dengan kerlingan sekilas. Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian sejak lima menit yang lalu itu kini terkekeh.

"Ya, sudahlah. Dengan orang kedua pun tak apa." Ujarnya, menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya hingga melengkung ke atas. "Kalau tak mau kemari, biar aku yang kesitu." Lanjut si _dojo-yaburi_ , melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Toshirou masih tidak bergeming, walau kepalan tangannya jelas memutih. Ia mengertakkan giginya, bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari si _dojo-yaburi_ … ya, mungkin akan efektif kalau ia mengincar mengambil poin _men-ari_. Sisanya tinggal menjelaskan hal yang terjadi dengan baik pada Totsan dan Kondo- _senpai_ yang sedang menjemput pelatih baru agar satu dojo tidak perlu kena damprat. Sialan, klub _kendo_ * baru saja aktif beberapa minggu yang lalu dan Toshirou tidak mau Kepala Sekolah mendengar ribut-ribut… perubahan rencana. Ya, mungkin _kote-ari*_ cukup untuk menghentikannya. Paling tidak ia harus menjatuhkan _shinai_ si _dojo-yaburi_. Toshirou menghela napas dan mulai mengambil _sonkyo_ *.

"Oh?" _dojo-yaburi_ mendadak terhenti. "Begitu? Masih menahan diri, ya… kalian semua sebenarnya menunggu apa, sih?" ia menggaruk kepalanya, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Ya, sudahlah. Pasang sikapyang baik, ya." Berbarengan dengan Toshirou yang mengambil sikap awal kendo dengan baik, _dojo-yaburi_ itu justru menghentikan langkahnya dan merunduk.

Kedua tangan dibawa sejajar dengan pundak, siku kanan ditekuk menghadap depan dan jemari halus tangan kiri mengambil ancang-ancang. "Anu… maaf, itu bukan posisi _sokyo_ yang baik…" celetuk Toshirou.

 _Bukannya tadi orang ini yang minta 'pasang sikap yang baik'?! Jangan bilang dia malah hanya sembarang bisa main tongkat._

"Bukan, bukan. Itu buatmu. Kau mengincar _kote-ari_ , kan?" sahut _dojo-yaburi_ , pergelangan tangannya sedikit bergerak memutar _shinai_. Toshirou menelan ludah agak gugup. _Bagaimana dia tahu hanya dengan melihatku mengambil kuda-kuda?_ "Tidak apa-apa, itu keputusan yang bagus. Posisimu di pertandingan beregu… _fukushou*_ , kan? Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya kau ambil persiapan _kote-ari_? Pastikan tanganmu terkepal dengan baik, ya." _Dojo-yaburi_ menyahut lagi.

Toshirou menyipitkan matanya. _Darimana dia tahu sebanyak itu? Benarkah hanya kuda-kuda saja bisa menceritakan banyak hal? Atau sebenarnya dia sudah mengorek informasi soal klub_ kendo _yang baru saja berdiri?_ Sementara yang menjadi objek isi pikiran Toshirou santai saja menceplos hal-hal trivia. Benar-benar tanpa beban.

Padahal sebelah matanya menatap tajam Toshirou.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf kalau satu-dua tulang patah, ya, _Onifkuchou_ - _san_."

.

.

.

 **9.**

[Senin, 26 Oktober 2015. 08.20 am]

"Takasugi."

"Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Tidak ada respon.

Zenzou menghela napas.

"Absen setelah _bunkasai_ *? Yah, bukan hal baru sih. Oke, buka halaman 203—oi Okita! Jam pelajaran pertama jangan tidur!"

" _Sensei_ , penelitian membuktikan otak baru mulai dapat berfungsi dan menyerap pelajaran dengan baik setelah jam 10 pagi. Otakku masih ketinggalan di rumah, dia bilang tidak ada gunanya berangkat pagi karena tidak dapat bonus." Sougo menyahut, _eyepack_ merah masih menutup matanya. "Oi! Aku juga berangkat pagi-pagi tidak dapat bonus, sialan! Aku harus menyisihkan uang gaji agar tetap bisa beli _Jump!_ —JANGAN TIDUR, BRENGSEK!" Zenzou melemparkan penghapus papan tulis saat Sougo malah mendengkur.

" _Sensei_ , ayo mulai pelajarannya. Elizabeth masih harus sarapan."

" _Sensei_ , ayo mulai pelajarannya. Nanti _diary_ 'kegiatan Otae- _san_ 24/7' saya bisa tidak lengkap."

" _Sensei_ , ayo sudahi pelajarannya. Saya ada janji melayani _play_ Ginpachi - _sensei_ buat persiapan nanti malam."

"BUKA HALAMAN 203, MURID-MURID SIALAN!"

.

 _To :_ Dojo-yaburi

 _Sub :_ Hari Ini

Bolos?

Aku tidak peduli sih, tapi nanti pasti Totsan kesulitan cari pengganti.

Pastikan datang buat kegiatan klub, _dojo-yaburi_.

.

 _From_ : Dojo-yaburi

 _Sub_ : re:Hari Ini

Y.

.

"Apa-apaan, dasar kacang pendek sialan!" Toshirou refleks melemparkan HP-nya, wajahnya merah padam. Oke, dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia sendiri yang bilang tidak peduli. Lagipula Shinsuke memang selalu pelit bicara. Lagipula _memang_ dia tidak peduli, kok. Mau si pendek itu seharian di _game center,_ mau dia tiduran di atap sampai hangus tidak terkenali juga silakan.

 _Persetan_.

…lagipula dia sedang ada di kelas.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , 'kacang pendek sialan' ini daritadi memintamu membaca lanjutannya Sarutobi-san, lho." Zenzou berada kurang dari selangkah jauhnya dari Toshirou. Bekas bidang persegi panjang merah tercetak jelas di pipinya.

"Bisa lanjutkan bacanya?"

Toshirou menelan ludah.

"Ya, _sensei_."

.

.

.

 **5.**

[Rabu, 7 Oktober 2015. 04.42 pm]

"Hari ini kelewat panas. Bukannya harusnya ini Oktober, ya?"

Sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan papan dada, Toshirou mengalungkan handuk seka di sekeliling lehernya, kedua tangannya tanpa henti membolak-balik setumpuk kertas catatan yang menggunung di sekelilingnya.

"Biaya kostum 5.700 yen per orang… biaya perlengkapan 23.000 yen… cat 2.200 yen per kaleng… mayones 700 yen per botol… _make up_ 3.100 yen satu set…—woi, siapa yang seenaknya masukkan biaya majalah _gravure_?!" Toshirou mengacak rambutnya. "Aah... pantas Totsan marah besar." Toshirou mengeluarkan kalkulatornya dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa angka. Tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas buram di samping tumpukan _file_ saat pintu kelas mendadak terbuka.

"Oi Okita, kau belum coba baju—"

"Kalau cari Sougo, coba cari di UKS, _Dojo-yaburi_." Sahut Toshirou, matanya masih tidak beralih dari kalkulator. Samar-samar masih menggumamkan "10.000 yen… 14.500 yen…" sambil menggoreskan angka acak di kertas.

 _Dojo-yaburi_ —Takasugi Shinsuke menghela napas. "Sudahlah, aku capek mengejar-ngejar anggota klub. Woi, _Onifukuchou_ -san, kendalikan bawahanmu yang benar, dong." Ia berjalan mendekati Toshirou, lantas seenaknya duduk di bangku di hadapannya.

"Anggaran klub?" tanyanya retoris. Ia bahkan tidak menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Hmm." Jawab Toshirou, tangannya masih sibuk menulis. "Hari ini panas. Bukannya Oktober dimulai minggu lalu, ya." Komentarnya lagi. Pertanyaan yang mengadopsi pernyataan, khas lelaki itu. Toshirou mengabaikannya.

"Aku haus. Ini masih bebas dari mayones, kan?" Shinsuke meraih minuman dingin dari bawah bangku Toshirou. Yang ditanya masih sibuk memencet-mencet kalkulator, hanya menjawab seingatnya. "Aah. Iya. Mungkin."

"Yang jelas, bego." Shinsuke mengernyitkan alis. Mulut kaleng _cola_ sudah menyentuh bibirnya, tapi setelah ia mendengar jawaban Toshirou urung, dinaikkannya mulut _cola_ setengah dingin yang terbuka ke hidungnya. Hanya ada jejak bau rokok samar. "Anak baik." Ia tersenyum, lantas menenggaknya. "Oi, berapa dua ratus ribu yen dibagi tiga belas?" Toshirou menggigit ujung pensilnya. "Bukannya kau pakai kalkulator?" Shinsuke mengurungkan tenggakannya. "Tombol 3-nya mendadak mati." Toshirou menjawab, kali ini balas menatap Shinsuke—

Mungkin timingnya agak kurang tepat. Mungkin efek kepanasan. Ya, bisa juga mungkin Cuma efek teralalu lama berhadapan dengan angka-angka.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekelebat Toshirou mendefinisikan gerakan Shinsuke yang mengelap bibir dengan punggung telapak tangan kiri sebagai _seksi_. Shinsuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, kebiasannya saat berpikir. "Genapkan saja jadi 15.500 yen. Sisanya masukkan kas." Putus Shinsuke sekitar dua detik kemudian. Toshirou tersentak—"Hah? Apa? Oh, oke." Sahutnya gugup. _Pasti cuma efek cahaya._

"Oke, aku mau cari Okita dulu. Kalau kau mau pulang, kirim _mail_ , nanti biar kutraktir _cola_." Ujar Shinsuke, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Toshirou sendiri, dengan wajah yang entah kenapa agak memerah.

"Sialan… apa-apan yang tadi itu?" Toshirou menggerutu, menyambar _cola_ -nya yang kini hanya tinggal separuh—sebelum tersedak. Wajahnya mendadak merah padam, dan dengan panik ia mengelap catatan yang sedikit tertumpah _cola_ dengan tisu. Dengan seenak fantasinya ia menarik sendiri hipotesis teori yang menyebabkan Shinsuke tampak aneh.

 _Tadi, kan, Shinsuke juga minum cola dari kaleng yang sama_.

.

.

.

 **10.**

[Senin, 26 Oktober 2015. 11.56 am]

"Hijikata- _san_ , _bento_ * buatan _nee-san*_ hari ini ada isi _senbei*_ pedas, lho." Sougo menggoyangkan _bento_ -nya yang ditutup saputangan _peach_ bermotif semanggi dengan senyum manis. "Selamat dimarahi Totsan. Semoga cepat-cepat dikeluarkan dari klub, ya." Lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan, mengambil langkah yang berlawanan arah dengan Toshirou yang hendak ke ruang guru.

"Sougo brengsek…" makinya pelan sambil mengepalkan tangan, tanpa sadari mengeriutkan kertas laporan keuangannya, dan dengan raut wajah kesal mengawasi Sougo yang menghilang di tikungan menuju kelas. Bocah merepotkan itu pasti akan makan siang dengan kakaknya, Mitsuba- _senpai_ dan Kondo- _senpai_ (yang pasti sibuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya mengekor Shimura Tae) di kelas 3-3. Sedang ia harus menyerahkan laporan akhir perbendaharaan _bunkasai_ tiga hari lalu ke ruang wakil kepala sekolah—Matsudaira Katakuriko, penanggung jawab klub _kendo_.

Walau Sougo memang menyebalkan, hal lain yang tidak kalah menyebalkan adalah bahwa bocah ingusan yang dua kali loncat kelas itu _benar_. Totsan pasti akan mengamuk melihat anggaran yang membengkak. Walau pertunjukan drama _kendo-bu*_ bisa dibilang sukses besar, pemasukan karcis hanya pas-pasan.

 _Oi, bukan salahnya kalau hampir seluruh anggota klub menggelapkan dana di belakang punggungnya untuk beli persiapan pesta kesuksesan setelah pentas usai._

Mendadak HP-nya bergetar, menghentikan langkah Toshirou. Sambil menggerutu percuma tentang waktu istirahatnya yang semakin terkikis, ia meraih HP-nya. Hanya ada mail masuk— _Dojo-yaburi._ Toshirou mendadak hilang ingatan tentang waktu yang terbuang dan langsung membukanya.

.

 _From :_ Dojo-yaburi

 _Sub :_ Absen

Hari ini Shinsuke absen. Suratnya baru saja sampai. Bisakah kau menyalinkan catatan dan tugas untuk hari ini, Toshirou-san? Saya akan mengambilnya petang hari nanti.

Kawakami Bansai.

.

Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya. Bukannya tadi ia sudah bisa memastikan si _dojo-yaburi_ sialan itu akan tetap datang ke klub? Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sekarang alasan Totsan menahannya di ruang wakil kepala sekolah akan bertambah.

.

 _To :_ Dojo-yaburi

 _Sub :_ re:Absen

Memangnya kenapa dengan Shinsuke?

Aku akan ada di ruang klub sampai malam, datanglah kesana. Kutunggu.

.

Toshirou mengernyitkan alisnya, lantas mendadak dengan wajah memerah buru-buru menekan tombol _backspace_ beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menekan tombol _sent._

 _Masa bodoh._

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 _ **TO BE CONTUNUED**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Dedicated to : Scalytta-san. Thanks buat getokannya, manjur lho *senyum maniss dilipstikin sodium*

Saya… enggak bisa bikin cliffhanger… hueeee (T.T)

Ini OOC ya. Ini OOC ya. INI OOC YA /desperate /apaan inihh

Setelah saya baca ulang fic yang udah dipost, entah kenapa emang itu berasa 'rumpang' banget (pantes judulnya itu /yagagitu) dan saya mulai kepikirian bikin prequel/sequel dari fic itu. Berasa ngepost trailer duluan, dah. Jadi maaf ya kalau yang ini berasa aneh banget, hehe. Kritik saran membangun welcome banget, lho!

Buat istilah-istilah (terutama mengenai kendo) saya ambil referensi dari manga shoai pinjeman judulnya 'Summer of Love and Kendo'. Bener-bener ngadopsi kendonya doang, jadi agak plotless tapi keren kok! Beli yaa, jangan cuma minjem kayak author /digetok temen

Translate :

Gakuran : Seragam SMA buat cowok. Beda-beda sih tiap preferturnya, tapi di Kanagawa (setting sekolah tempat Hijikata dkk) dan di SMA mereka, modelnya yang warna hitam dan dikancing sampai atas.

Dojo : Bangunan tempat kompetisi, pertandingan, latihan dan belajar ( _keiko_ ) untuk semua cabang beladiri Jepang. Biasanya, SMA yang punya klub _kendo_ itu latihannya digabung sama klub olahraga lain di gymnasium. Kecuali memang _kendo_ atau klub olaharaga tradisional lain adalah klub yang dinilai plus sama pihak sekolah, biasanya emang dikasih _dojo_ sendiri. Why Shinsengumi dikasih _dojo_ padahal masih bau kencur? …yha masak Takasugi masuk gedung olahraga sambil teriak-teriak cuma buat nyambangin klub _kendo_ yang pastinya masih kerumunan minoritas banget. Bayangkan berapa banyak kepala yang bakal noleh…

Shinai : Pedang bambu yang dibuat latihan pedang.

Gantai : Penutup mata. Itu lho, yang dipake Takasugi-kun di kelas 3-Z-nya 'Oshiete Ginpachi-sensei'.

Dojo-yaburi : Literalnya 'Penantang _Dojo_ '. Orang yang biasanya songong banget nantangin yang punya _dojo_ , dan kalo menang ntar seisi _dojo_ itu bakal jadi punyanya dia. Well, sebenernya mau ngambil dari canon yang Shouyou-sensei ngasi julukan itu ke smol Chibisugi. Cuma disini diganti jadi Sougo yang memulai manggil Takasugi ' _dojo-yaburi_ '.

Men-ari : Poin yang didapat di pertandingan _kendo_. Dapetnya dengan cara mukul puncak kepala lawan sekuat tenaga pake _shinai_. Kalo kena ini, hampir mustahil nerusin pertandingan. Yha secara, pusing banget lah pastinya.

Dougi : Seragam _kendo_. Kalau pakai perlengkapan lengkap nanti namanya _bougu_. Biasanya atasannya pakai _hakama_ warna pastel/kalem. Umm, gampangnya kayak kimono garis biru yang dipake Shinpachi, tapi yang ini lebih simpel. Trus juga dilapisi pelindung paha, dada dan kalau emang versi lengkap banget di bagian depan 'itu'nya cowok bakal dikasih kain nama, diisi pakai nama asal _dojo_ atau sekolah plus nama keluarga.

Sabu-hachi : Salah satu sebutan buat ukuran standar _shinai_ buat cowok SMA. Sekitar 115 cm. Berat standarnya 450 gram. Kalo nggak terbiasa pake, tangan pasti kena kram otot parah.

Kote-ari : Sama kayak men-ari, poin untuk serangan di pertandingan. Bedanya ini mukul ke tangan. Bekas gebukannya kayak kalo abis latian passing bawah di olahraga voli, tapi bolanya pake bola basket.

Sonkyo : Kuda-kuda dalam _kendo_. Mulainya dari yang jongkok, kemudian baru ngambil posisi. Biasanya yang paling mencolok itu _jodan_ —kuda-kuda men-ari, karena begitu dipersilakan menyerang sama wasit langung ngacungin _shinai_ setinggi jangkauan maksimal kedua tangan dengan kedua siku menekuk. Kenapa Takasugi bisa tau Hijikata mau ambil kote-ari, karena bisanya sejak _sonkyo_ pun posisi siku agak merendah… well, selain _jodan_ , semua posisi aslinya hampir sama, sih. Mari kita anggap Takasugi itu overpower.

Fukushou : Dalam pertandingan _kendo_ beregu yang isinya lima orang, biasanya ini disamakan dengan posisi anchor dalam _rally_. Poinnya adalah kalau dia menang bakal ngangkat semangat tim (apalagi kalau posisi _chuken_ atau orang sebelumnya kalah) dan kalau dia kalah bakal bener-bener jadi beban buat orang terakhir atau _taishou_. Peran paling besar seorang dalam posisi _fukushou_ adalah sebagai penenang tim, karena itu biasanya yang dipilih adalah orang yang dinilai paling bisa diandalkan.

Bunkasai : Festival kebudayaan di SMA. Biasanya terbagi buat berapa hari tergantung sama sekolah dan panitia. Umumnya lebih dari dua hari, dan dilangsungkan di bulan Oktober-November. Walau ada yang menyelenggarakannya di awal semester, sih. Biasanya pada hari dimana festival bisa dibuka untuk umum, yang lebih dipentingkan yaitu event yang digelar oleh klub, karena bisa jadi sekalian promosi buat anak-anak SD/SMP yang besar kemungkinan 'termotivasi masuk SMA ini karena klub ini keren bangeeet'.

Bento : Bekal. Lebih umum buatan tangan sih, cuma ada lah yang main praktis dan beli di supermarket.

Nee-san : Kakak perempuan. Umm, maaf, author lupa-lupa inget Sougo manggil Mitsuba dengan julukan 'nee-san' ato 'nee-chan'. Disini Sougo aslinya masih 14 tahun, tapi waktu SD loncat kelas sekali dan SMPnya dipercepat, biar bisa masukin canon Sougo itu jenius. Mitsuba dibikin kelas 3 karena auranya dewasa.

Senbei : Kerupuk rasa/kue kering yang dikasih banyak rasa. Saya pribadi merasa _senbei_ pedas itu ikonik banget buat Mitsuba, jadi dimasukin deh, hehe. /sembarangan

As always, thanks buat yang udah bersedia mampir dan membaca fic ini!

Best thanks are all dedicated to you guys. Hugg tiiiight *hug*

Big thanks,

Takanashi Misaki.


End file.
